


Polaroids

by Dreamying



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Model AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying
Summary: Between photo shoots and  Polaroid pictures, Kyungsoo fell in love.





	

 

 

Black & White

Between photoshoots and polaroid pictures, Kyungsoo fell in love.

Fell in love with his very own photographer.

Kim Jongin, nothing less than a supermodel himself with broad shoulders and tall intimidating stature, was the one behind the camera asking Kyungsoo to turn left, right. Tilt his head, lower his gaze, chin up – chin down… to look sad, happy. Sometimes shouting and yelling when the petite model couldn’t grasp the emotions Jongin was trying to bring out.

Sometimes its melancholy, sometimes its nostalgic.

Only fools like Kyungsoo can fall in love with the jerk like Kim Jongin. Sure his work was awesome, marvelous even, but that has nothing to do with his arrogant personality or the endless threads of smoke coming out of the cigarette stick placed between his plush lips or the countless curse words leaving his lips.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but glare, when at his first photo shoot with _Mr. Arrogant jerk_ , he called out a “You look so gay!” or threw a comment about his ‘non existence shoulders’. It was hard for him to not jump onto the guy and pull out his messy brown locks. He was barely keeping calm with the help of his manager trying to calm him down. What a memorable first meeting.

The second time wasn’t any different except Kyungsoo had made it big time already could afford to successfully splash a glass of water on Jongin’s face. He wasn’t a struggling one before but wasn’t a big name either, was just a model among many others.

“Perfect,  you look angry enough, let’s continue” Jongin said bringing back the camera to front from where he hid it behind his back a minute ago. With a few touch ups on Kyungsoo’s face and a towel hanging low on Jongin’s neck, the shoot wrapped up successfully.

At the end of the shoot was their first Polaroid picture, they were half drunk and half sober laughing and giggling like idiots. Everything was a blur except the picture. Black and white, void of colors.

 

***

 

The third time, it was Jongin who had tackled Kyungsoo to the ground, tickling him until his stomach ached from laughing too much, cheeks flushing, and not because of the 10 minutes straight laughing session but because of Jongin’s large hands on his skin. Rough calloused fingertips grazing on the skin gently, leaving a few goosebumps and ragged breath behind along with quickened heart beat.

The shoot went well, according to Jongin, but to Kyungsoo it was hell, he couldn’t meet the eye of the camera or rather the man holding it. His loud beating heart was only adding to the ringing in his ears, veins pushing blood into his face instead of heart. Crimson ears and blushing cheeks.

That’s how Jongin works. He pushes the buttons,pulls the heart strings and gets on the nerves, brings out the emotions, however  he wants on the canvas of the model’s face. He pours them out to the world through his camera lenses. He wasn’t named as the magician of photography for nothing, he holds the key to word of wonders.

After the second one,Kyungsoo  had lost count of how many Polaroid pictures Jongin had taken of him.

Face bare, lips chapped, no fancy clothes. _It doesn’t matter_ , he said.

 After a few more it didn’t matter to him either, sometimes right after a photoshoot in messy makeup, sometimes in nerdy glasses, sometimes in over sized sweaters looking like a dork,goofing around,  smiling, laughing, tearing..

 

“Why the Polaroids?” he asked one of those nights where they decided to have a friendly drink or two or too many to get rid of the stress from work and hide away from the fake people with fake smiles only trying to get benefits or a scandal for their own fame.

“It shows the real you,” he replied with thumb gazing over Kyungsoo’s lower lip. Bodies bare and tangled in sheets in messy loops, _“The beautiful you”_ lips crashed, worlds collided in the model’s bedroom.

Emotions flowed out of two sets of lips in raspy breaths, whispers of names, whimpers of pain mixed with pleasure. Asking for more or grunting while giving his all.  It ended with hot liquid and small tears cause Kyungsoo knows that he will wake up to a cold side of the bed and floor littered with only one set of clothes. Because Kyungsoo is the fool who fell in love with Kim Jongin, known to date models for a night, jumping from bed to bed faster than a kangaroo, the ultimate playboy.

He didn’t try to hide his displeased face the next time he ran into the very same photographer that he had in his arms some nights ago; now had a female model hanging from his neck, their bodies pressed together and lips connected in a lewd kiss. He didn’t think twice to throw the champagne he took from the waiter a minute ago at the couple going beyond what’s publicly acceptable with the woman’s hand going south.

“What the fuck!” She yelled.

The drama that followed wasn’t a pleasant experience to Kyungsoo but to onlookers, it was fun better than those Saturday night dramas. Gossip magazines loved it.

The company gave him a warning and a ban from going out of his apartment. Showing his face to the media or a single camera was a red card. It didn’t stop him anyway.

Neither did it stop the model from abruptly dropping by the photographer’s office demanding for a photoshoot out of nowhere and without a prior appointment.

Jongin sighed, taking a long drag his cigarette and dropping the rest in the crystal ashtray Kyungsoo gifted him last Christmas, ‘ _smoke less’_ it said. He agreed anyway because he knew how stubborn the short model could be if he wanted to.

No makeup.

No costume or slicked and styled hair.

Nothing was like how the other shoots were.

No small talks, no explanations, no instructions.

Nothing… Just Kyungsoo and Jongin in a dimly lit room.

Jongin gave the staff a day off as politely as an asshole can by throwing them all out and shutting the door in their faces.

“See you tomorrow losers”

Kyungsoo stood against a plain white wall as the background was the only light.

They both just stood there, waiting for the other to break the silence wasn’t a push and pull, it can’t be when both are tugging the thread connecting them. Tug of war. Who breaks it first will lose first.

But losing never felt this good for either of them when Jongin pulled the same old Polaroid camera out and Kyungsoo shredded his mask of being strong along with few drops of tears.

Articles of clothes fell on the floor along with the apologies from both sides.

“I was scared, you make me feel things that I have never felt before, it was frightening how fast I was falling for you.”

 _Never in his life_. Jongin felt like staying in the bed the whole morning when he woke up with a sleeping Kyungsoo snuggled to his side. Lips parted, limbs tangled and body warmth spreading across his chest as well making his heart swell. He brushed the traces of hair falling on the model’s face to the other side.

Kyungsoo looked ethereal.

He wanted to stay, wake him up with a kiss on the forehead, have pancakes and crisp fried bacon for breakfast. Repeat the night once again in the shower. It scared him, shitless. So he did what he had to do, make a run out of the place, which had always been easy was never this difficult as the day. Looking back, he was a fool.

“I am sorry, it was my company, I am not dating her”

Apparently some stalking paparazzi captured the model and photographer together in a compromising position heading out of the bar and going into their place, wandering hands on eachother’s bodies, lips trying to explore eachother’s mouths.

On the fourth night, after 4 packets of empty cigarettes and an ashtray full of buttheads, Jongin made a run to the model’s place only to be greeted by a crowd of reporters trying to catch a glimpse of the model who had been newly announced to be dating a fellow young,  successful beautiful model that Jongin had taken pictures of recently.

Jongin laughed and cried.

 _Is this how heartbreak feels?_ It was too painful. He kept running only to realize that he was running in circles, Kyungsoo as the center point. No matter how much he tried to increase the radius length, the center held him in, pulling closer.

Running into him at the party wasn’t something he unexpected, given the industry they both work they are bound to run into each other eventually. But the girl clinging to his arm was, he still looked breathtaking despite the dark circles covered with concealer.

 Kyungsoo was an insomniac.

The hollow feeling in his chest wasn’t filled despite how many glasses of wine and champagne he drank. He didn’t hesitate when the girl he once made scream in bed, pulled him into a corner and engaged him in a passionate kissing session. He felt numb when the view of the girl whispering into Kyungsoo’s ear making him fucking giggle was playing in his head.

No questions were asked but they both knew what the other was looking answers for, despite their differences their hearts beating together.

Kyungsoo reaches half of the way Jongin going for.

Sometimes slow, sometimes fast.

Gently and roughly, teasingly and eagerly. Savoring and devouring.

His small hands fitting perfectly into the gaps between the bigger ones.

Breathing in each other’s breath, lips lingering on the skin, leaving wet kisses and marks of possessiveness, on necks, shoulders and everywhere within reach.

This time Kyungsoo again woke up to an empty bed again, but with a content smile, because of the _‘I love you’_ Jongin whispered thinking that he was asleep with a kiss on his forehead.

Jongin came in with breakfast and coffee from the nearest diner to find Kyungsoo wrapped up in baby blue sheets, smiling while staring at the wall filled with his Polaroid pictures, in the makeshift small bedroom in Jongin’s office.

“Creepy?”

“No, lovely…” he tip toed placing a kiss on his lips.

Life has never been this beautiful in colors before to Jongin, eating pancakes and crisp fried bacon with Kyungsoo in his lap, feeding each other and kissing, more kissing and less feeding with the time passing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.. Have a nice day.
> 
> Cross posted from AFF.


End file.
